


Fallen Stars and Solace

by SorrowsStars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Historical speculation, More verbose tags than usual, Other, Poetry, Pretentious Poetry, Second Person, Speculation on the life cycles of the Alolan Legendaries., Temporary Character Death, The Emmisaries are Solgaleo/Lunala and the Rememberer is Necrozma if unclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsStars/pseuds/SorrowsStars
Summary: A look at the memory of one who once was royalty.





	Fallen Stars and Solace

Once you were royalty. (You remember that you had very strong opinions on which Pokémon you wanted to catch, but now it seems you can't quite remember.)

Once you were given a starter pokemon. (They were your best friend, but even them you seem to have forgotten.)

Once you were given a chance to prove yourself. (You were the first to have a trial, and the basic idea is still in effect, if not the same guardians.)

Once you were a ruler. (Briefly, as you had no children and an heir was needed. It was in this time, however, that Cosmog fell from the skies, and you became its protector.)

Once you had to kill. (They wouldn't back down they wouldn't back down they were hurting your charge and you didn't want to but they were too close-)

Once you fell from this world. (There were crystalline jellyfish and three headed destroyers there, and you saw a brown-clad man fall through a portal and almost immediately run into a different one. Nothing that you could see pursued him.)

Once you felt yourself die inside your body. (You hadn't dodged fast enough, and everything was terrifying and you could feel it controlling your mind and this was your fault your useless fault-)

Once you were seared with light stronger than you knew existed. (Your body died, but it felt like an old comfort to you; your ward had returned, in a way, and this time they were protecting you.)

Once you were a star. (The Emissary had placed you in the sky, where there was no need for a mortal body. You wish that they had not done this, for it drained them completely. You glow in the nebula cloud they left for you in death.)

Once you came to earth. (A new Emissary had come, and you wished to hear their story. Perhaps you could offer guidance, after all, given that you knew the last one well.)

Once another Rememberer was made. (You both coveted starlight, the better to remind yourselves of the friends that you lost and that lost themselves for you. In this scuffle over memories, you lose, and you leave, to fade into the night sky.)

Once you were royalty. (But not anymore, you think, as the light you stole fades from your body. You remember too much, and it is time to forget.)

Now, you are existent as a cloud of stardust. (Once you took light only for memories, now you need it to exist. You are safe here, though, and you let yourself finally forget. The Moon and the Sun give you solace.)

Once you fell to earth, and there was a girl who reminded you much of yourself. (The wheels of the world turn, and they will keep turning for quite some time, you think.)


End file.
